1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a nail gain, more particularly to a method and apparatus for controlling the triggering of an electronic nail gun.
2. Description of the Related Art
The general structure and function of a nail gun is briefly introduced as follows. A nail gun comprises a gun body, said gun body has a gun handle and a gun head; a cylinder disposed in said gun head; a high-pressure gas pipe coupled to one end of said gun handle, and a high-pressure gas being input and introduced into said cylinder; a piston disposed in the cylinder, said piston connected to a nail shooting mechanism at the external end of said gun head, and said nail shooting mechanism coupled to a nail magazine; a safety device disposed at the external end of said gun head of said gun body, preventing the nail gun from being triggered under unsafe conditions. When the safety device is pressed down, the gun body can be triggered under a safe condition, and the piston is pushed outward by the gas pressure such that the nail shooting mechanism can shoot out the nail at the nailing position.
The primary objective of the present invention is to change the way of controlling a nail gun into manual control or electronic control, and the user can switch the control to either manual control or electronic control. In electronic control mode, the shooting mode and speed can be adjusted. Users may choose the appropriate mode as required to finish their nailing job.
The technical measures taken by this invention to solve the problem as listed below. A controlling device of an electronic nail gun built on the body of a traditional nail gun, comprises:
a controller for a user to set a shooting mode;
a power supply for supplying electric power to said controller;
a three-outlet pneumatic valve for controlling the movement according to the shooting mode set by said controller;
a cylinder having a valve rod, said valve rod moving back and forth and controlled by an airflow direction set by said three-outlet pneumatic valve;
a fine-tune switch being pressed and controlled by a user to turn on said three-outlet pneumatic valve; and
a trigger link rod, having one end coupled to the valve rod of said cylinder, and the other end producing a clutch relationship with the trigger of the nail gun; thereby the trigger of the nail gun being indirectly controlled by the valve rod of said cylinder when the trigger link rod being engaged with the trigger.